My Adventures with the Avatar
by GnarlieChaplin
Summary: Have you ever wished for something so much, it just... happened?  Yeah, me neither.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Okay everyone, this is my first re-done chapter. Thanks for sticking around. Not too much has changed, I'm just fixing things, making it more me, you know?**

**If you're a new reader, never mind that.**

**Disclaimer: I own Mike and Brian. **

**Just kidding.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Have you ever wanted something so badly, that it just happened? Yah, I didn't think so.

I'm the kind of person that doesn't really wish for things, just silently craves them until it hurts. That why I'm sitting here, wondering, 'How badly must I have wanted this?'. When did the holy god of teenage girls' wishes decide that **that** specific wish was the one he was going to grant for me? Because, with a title like that, he's probably a pretty busy guy, why bother with my secret desires?

What was my secret wish, you ask?

Find out for yourself, you lazy bastard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Remind me again why we're out here?" She whines for the tenth time, expecting a different answer.

"Because hiking is fun!" I say, trying to convince myself at this point. I can feel my face heating up. Whether it's from anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure.

"But Alice, we've been _hiking _for two hours now, I want to stop!" She puts extra emphasis on the word hiking, and I can see her eyebrows go down in a grimace. I'm not going to try and deny it anymore. We're not hiking, we're lost, and I want to stop too.

"We need to find the camp site again, I'm sorry." She doesn't seem happy.

"God dammit! How in the hell did we get so lost? We were at the fucking campsite and you just _had_ to go look around and 'observe nature', we didn't even get a chance to put all our stuff down and set up our tents before you dragged us out here! Now it's almost dark! This is all your fault!" Wow. That hurt.

She's my best friend, I adore her, and she's right. This is all my stupid fault.

"Okay, you set up camp here, and I'll go find us some more water." I turn and head straight off the trail, ignoring the fact that I'm not the one carrying the canteens. As soon as I'm out of her sight, I let the tears fall. I know it's my fault, I know we're lost, and I have no idea what to do. Running away isn't going to solve anything, and I know it, but this is one of those times when you don't listen to yourself and act like a child. God I hate myself.

The dark forest around me blurs as tears fill my eyes. I try to ignore this and start walking faster. I eventually start running. 'Why am I doing this? This is stupid, I have to go back.' As usual, I don't listen to my voice of reason as I push harder into the blurry darkness.

Suddenly I feel my foot come into contact with something really hard.

You know that moment when you realize you're falling, but can't do anything about it? That's the last thing I thought before my life changed forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think she's dead."

"Sokka! Stop it!"

"What are we going to do Katara?"

"I don't know Aang. We could try and bring her to the village that man was talking about, since we were going to go and see aunt Wu anyway.."

I slowly start to open my eyes. I look around for the people I hear around me.

"Hey look, she not dead!" My eyes shoot open and I sit up, nearly banging my head against Katara's. What am I saying? I can't physically come in contact with a cartoon character... but she's right in front of me. I look down at my body. I have a thin black outline, as well as everything around me. Time to scream and possibly wet my pants a little.

"Don't worry! We're not going to hurt you!" says Aang as he holds up his open palms.

"Aang? Katara? Sokka?" I barely manage to say between breaths, staring at each of them as I say their names. They're here, they're really here. This is unbelievable, am I dead? I start to hyperventilate.

"How do you know our names?" Interjects Sokka, making an overly exaggerated expression.

"Are you feeling okay? We found you just lying here." Katara asks with a concerned expression on her face. Typical Katara. Her words do calm me down slightly. As I calm down, I notice that that Toph isn't with them. This must be before they get to the north pole, that would also explain all the Aunt Wu talk... that was one of my favourite episodes. Oh wait, they're all my favourite episodes.

"Where am I?" The area around me looks so unfamiliar, which may be because I was running around in the dark. Or because I'm now in a freaking cartoon.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us." Says Aang, still not coming a too close.

"I know I'll be safe with you, you're the avatar. Even though I don't really need protecting seeing as this is a dream." It must be right? Of course it is. I've dreamt of being a cartoon before. Everyone has.

"What? This isn't a dream, but you are right, I am the avatar. How did you know?" Seeing as this is a dream,(I obviously don't believe him) and I appear to have control over it, I decide to have a little fun.

"I know lots about all of you, actually. You two are brother and sister," I say as I point at Katara and Sokka. "you're the avatar, but right now you can only bend air well, and Katara is teaching you water bending. Even though she is just a beginner herself, which is why you are all going to the North Pole. So that both you and Katara can master water bending. OH, and you can't bend." I point a finger at Sokka, who purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips.

"That's nothing, you probably just heard that about us, we are pretty famous." As Sokka says the last few words, he turns to the side slightly, and gives me a goofy grin.

"You're probably right Sokka, she's just pulling our legs." Says Aang, still a little nervous.

"if I say something only you guys would know, will you accept the fact that I am all-knowing?"

"Sure, I guess. But what would you possibly know?" Aang said, slightly paranoid. I give him the hand signal to come closer. He reluctantly obeys. I whisper something in his ear that may have something do with possible affections he could have for a certain water bender. His face goes red as a tomato and he jumps back from me about 2 meters, no doubt aided by his air bending.

"T-that's a rumour too!" He blurts out, trying to convince me. I smile wickedly. I quickly drop the expression as I think of something I could say that would convince them.

"Sokka, you kissed Suki, the Kyoshi warrior," Sokka didn't get quite as red as Aang, but he was close. "and Katara, you stole that water bending scroll from those pirates!" Suddenly Katara smiles widely and says excitedly,

"You're aunt Wu aren't you? The fortune teller from the village nearby!"

" Uh, no. I would love to go with you guys to go and see her though! She might be able to tell what's happened, and how to fix it." I quietly add, "and maybe how to wake up..." because I don't want Aang to know I didn't believe him. Why do I care, anyway? This is just a dream. Right?

"Sure, you can come. Although I wouldn't really expect much from some wacky fortune teller" Sokka waves is his hand as if physically brushing the topic aside. I think I may have gotten on his bad side. Katara glares at him and he does it right back. I can't help but giggle. This should be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Review if you want, read on cause it gets better.**

**See you all later.**

**Snowflake124**


	2. Chapter 2 The Interrogation

**Re-done/edited chapter 2**

**Not much changed in this one.**

**Enjoy enjoy **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Everyone in the group still seemed reluctant to talk to me as we walked along the path, though I didn't blame them. I mysteriously knew many, if not all, of their secrets. They had no idea how I knew these things, so I could be a spy, or an assassin, or just some harmless fan with a passion for gossip. I guess they were trying to figure that out right now. They were walking a few metres ahead of me, and they were huddled in a group, whispering. Every now and then one of them would take a peek at me. Out of habit I would smile and wave, purposely letting them know I realised what they were doing.

I didn't mind at all because it gave me a moment to think about everything that happened before now.

"_I can't wait until we get there!" I said excitedly, with my hands pressed to the car window. I stare at the fields and trees surrounding them as we pass. I'm too absorbed in my own thoughts of the campfires and ghost stories yet to come to really pay attention to the details of my surroundings._

"_Yeah, but I will miss having the trailer, I've never just used tents before." Allison says as she holds her head up on her left hand. Staring blankly out the window. Now that I think about it , unlike our other camping trips, she hasn't been exited at all._

This time it was Sokka who turned to take a peek at me. I purposely made my smile more flirtatious and giggled slightly as I waved. Sokka blushed slightly before quickly turning around again. "oh I'm a menace!" I thought to myself before returning to thoughts of the past.

_We had finally arrived at the campsite with Allison and her family. I can tell that Allison seems a little down. _

"_Come with me; let's go check out the forest." I tell Allison, making sure to have a big exited grin._

"_I don't really feel like it..." She mumbles as she turns around, about to put her backpack down._

"_Oh no you don't!" I say a little too excitedly as I grab her by the arm and nearly drag her to the trail, not letting her put her bag down._

"_What the fuck dude?" She shouts, once we're out of earshot of her family._

"_You need to have some fun!" I tell her, keeping my tone happy and exited, trying to cheer her up. I purposely ignored her groan as I continued to drag her through the forest._

I was pulled out of my daydreams when Sokka spoke up. "So, why are you dressed like that? It's pretty weird."

I looked down at my clothes, and smiled to myself. Even though I was going camping I had purposely dressed nicely, as a sort of confidence boost. Besides, there are always cute boys at campsites. I had on a black ac/dc tee shirt. For pants I had on my dark denim shorts with the rips on them that went down to my knees. I also had on my knock off converse and mismatched socks. For jewellery I didn't really have anything special. I had on a few necklaces, my woven hemp choker with white and black beads, as well as a thin black necklace with a silver charm on it that jingled as I walked (it was supposed to sound like a fairy, as there was a dancing fairy on the pendant.). I also had my bracelet that I wore every day, without exception. It was a small silver band with the words, 'not all who wander are lost' . My mother had given me this bracelet when I was a small child. Overall, I thought I looked pretty good, although I did realize that I must look really odd to anyone from around here.

"For your information, where I come from these are normal clothes. Even fashionable for casual wear." I informed him with a serious expression. Not really, I know, I probably look like some punk, but I'm fashionable, bitch.

"Even those earrings? How do you get it to look like those big things are in there? Do they come apart in the middle?" Katara asks curiously, pointing to my plugs.

" No, it's all the same size, my ear is stretched..." I state this as I'm removing the earring, offering it to Katara so that she can have a better look. Katara looks down at the earring, her face paling a little bit.

"Ooooh, that's okay." She assures me with a nervous smile, her eyes darting in between the earring and the big hole in my ear. Jeez, it's not that bad, I'm only a size 4. I can barely get a pencil in there. I turn my attention back to Sokka. He seems only slightly disgusted, whereas Katara hands are shaking slightly as she continues to look at the hole in my ear. She exits her trance once I start to put my stretcher back in.

"and where is it you're from exactly?" Sokka asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 'This is going to be hard to explain...' I thought to myself before answering honestly.

"Canada." I said with a straight face. Sokka stared back at me blankly.

"Is that the name of your village or something?" I can't help but giggle when his voice cracks in the middle of the word village. He looks slightly embarrassed and annoyed when I do this.

"No. It's the name of my country. You've never heard of it before because it's not from this world." At this point Aang became interested. Before now he'd simply been staring of into the distance, not showing much interest in our conversation. He turns to me, wide eyed, with an expression of awe and surprise on his face. Sokka notices this and quickly adds,

"don't fall for it Aang, she's just makin' stuff up." he turns to back to face me again.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, I guess I'll just have to figure it out..." His mouth turns up in a sly grin. Katara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Sokka starts to circle me, and gets really close to my face for a second before saying, ...

"Your pale skin says Fire Nation, but your pretty blue eyes say water tribe..." My face goes completely red, it almost looks as though I'm holding my breath, or in pain. Sokka stares at me in confusion before realising that he said my eyes were pretty. He turns a nice shade of pink himself before coughing and continuing as if nothing happened. "and your hair says... well, nothing." He stares at my hair as if it was doing a tap dance.

" It's called blonde, and it's completely natural." I manage to say through clenched teeth. I don't hesitate to add, "...dumbass" under my breath. I'm quickly becoming fed up with Sokka's little "investigation". Sokka seemed to notice this and took a step back. He looked as though he was out of ideas until his face lit up.

"Are you a bender?" He asks, both curious and cautious with his tone.

"I don't know I've never tried. Although I highly doubt it, there's no such thing as bending in my world." Aang finally spoke, asking me,

"What is your world called?" I'm surprised by his question, since it means that he believes me.

"Uhh, earth." Aang doesn't say anything to me, and his expression is unreadable. Katara chooses to speak then.

"Look, can we keep moving? I want to go see Aunt Wu, and you guys are giving me a headache. We can talk about this later." She gives me an apologetic look before turning and continuing her walk.

They drift ahead of me again, I'm not sure if they're doing this on purpose, but I could care less. Sokka is starting to get on my nerves. (He is so much funnier when you don't have to deal with him yourself.) I get my iPod out of my backpack, and silently listened to it while keeping up with the group. I'm not sure if anyone noticed it, if they did they didn't say anything.

I hope it's a while before they ask me about where I come from again, because I'm a terrible liar.


	3. Chapter 3 Unfortunately

**Edited/re-done chapter three.**

**Had a hard time finding things to change in this one, so mostly original. **

**Lots of specific details from the episode, might get confusing over minor details.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

As we near the village I put my iPod back in my bag so that I don't attract any attention. I soon realise this is pointless because of how odd I look. People keep staring and some even give me dirty looks. Katara sees this and starts walking with me. She's either trying to distract me or make me feel better. Whatever her motive, it's working.

"Hey. Maybe later you can try to water bend, I'll help you. I'll get Aang to try air bending with you as well." I make an effort to show how touched I am in my facial expression. "Thanks so much Katara." She smiles at me.

"Oh, and thank you for getting Sokka to leave me alone." I see Sokka look at us over his shoulder, no doubt because he heard his name. I stick my tongue out at him. Childish and immature? Yes. Worth it? Yes. Sokka turns back around, grumbling. Katara laughs loudly and I see Sokka's shoulders lower slightly in embarrassment. Or frustration, I'm not sure.

"No Problem."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually we arrive at the building where Aunt Wu is. There is a man dressed all in black waiting in front of the big red doors.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." He says as he bows, extending his hand towards the door.

"Really?" Says Katara as we head inside. I smile to no one in particular, thinking of her blossoming addiction.

"Pfff" remarks Sokka, while flicking his ponytail to the side. He is trying to show he doesn't believe in this stuff. I obviously knew all that already.

"That was a dumb rhyme." I don't hesitate to tell mister intense door guard."

When we enter the building, a young girl in a pink kimono enters the waiting room to greet us. Her hair is in two giant pony tails, sticking out the sides of her head. I can't help but stare for a moment. I swear they go up in the air, instead of falling to her shoulders.

"Hi my name is Meng, and I'm aunt Wu's assistant." She manages to say before she notices Aang. Her face goes blank as she stares at him, almost in a trance. She puts on a goofy face I assume is supposed to be flirtatious.

"Well hello there," she purrs, looking directly at Aang. He turns to her, completely uninterested. He mutters a simple "hello" after rubbing his nose. She motions for us to sit on the green and orange floor pillows to her left.

"Can I get you some tea or some of aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" She asks, trying to make us more comfortable. Sokka raises his index finger, jumping at the offer of food.

"I'll try a bean curd puff!" Meng raises her open palm to his face and tells him "just a second" without even facing him. She crouches slightly in front of Aang.

"So what's your name?" She says, attempting her flirtatious approaches to Aang again.

"Aang." He answers simply. Still not interested. Her face lights and she gasps.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears don't you?" She spouts, still not paying attention to anyone else. I keep a straight face so that I don't annoy Aang, but I'm laughing quite heartily on the inside.

"Uuuuh, I guess..." He looks back at her with one eyebrow raised, probably wondering what the heck she's doing.

"Don't be modest, they're HUGE!" Sokka holds his arms out demonstrating their supposed enormity. This is when I start laughing. It's not a chuckle, or a snicker, but a loud obnoxious laugh. I notice Sokka looking proud that he'd been so funny. My laughter quiets down and as I'm wiping a tear from my eye. I notice Aang looking at Sokka and me, holding his hands over his ears. I don't even feel bad, that was funny.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, veery nice." Meng says before stepping out of the room to get our snacks. "likewise" says Aang, still miffed from our teasing.

"What a little creep! I say to them." Katara tries to hide her smile, obviously not prouds of herself for agreeing.

"she's so rude, did you see how she talked to me?" Sokka leans back, supporting his weight on his arms. He sticks one of his feet in front of him and starts wiggling the toes of his bare foot.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense."

Katara looks slightly annoyed and fed up. "At least _try_ to keep an open mind, Sokka." Her eyes open wide and she raises her arms. "There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

Sokka closes his eyes, continuing to wiggle his toes. "It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs" He makes a pinching motion with one of his hands, as though he were holding one now. Katara shoots him a death glare, even though he can't see it.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." I don't know what a bean curd puff is, but it's been a while since I've eaten, so I'll try anything.

Meng walks back into the room with our curd puffs just as a young (and pretty) woman is leaving. "Oh Meng, Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lily."

"That's sooo romantic, I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower." She announces, (seriously, she practically yells it) while looking in Aang's direction. Aang raises his index finger into the air.

"Good luck with that!" He says in an encouraging and honest manner. I roll my eyes. He is completely oblivious to her flirting. Man he's thick. The lady then whispers something to Meng. Meng pushes her out of the room in a hurry, looking quite embarrassed.

She slowly makes her way over to Aang with the tray, even though it was Sokka who wanted the curd puffs. Just before she hands it off, she fumbles with the tray. Aang quickly grabs it, his hands touching hers on the tray. They stare into each others eyes for a while in a very Kodak-moment way before Meng blushes and shouts, "Enjoy your snacks!" and scurries out of the room. Sokka quickly snatches the tray from Aangs lap and is about to shove a handful of them in mouth when Aunt Wu starts talking.

"Welcome young travelers, now who is next?" She asks calmly. "don't be shy." She adds encouragingly. Sokka looks away stubbornly, Aang puts his head down then looks at Katara. She responds by looking at me. "It's okay Katara, you go first." She looks at Aunt Wu with a smile

"I guess it's me then." She rises from her seat and follows Aunt Wu into the other room. I follow them with my eyes until the door closes behind them.

"Not bad, not bad!" says Sokka through a mouthful of curd puffs. I reach over and stick my hand in the bowl, grabbing as many as I can. "HEY!" squeals Sokka, I bet that people don't often try to take his food. I grab a huge handful and retreat to my pillow chair. Aang laughs at his friend.

While he's eating what's left of those puff things, I start thinking about what I'm going to say to Aunt Wu. Purposely ignoring Sokka and Aangs conversation. I already know that he's going to go and eavesdrop and hear the whole "you will marry a powerful bender" thing, so why bother paying attention to them?

I'll start of by explaining my situation to her, then asking what I have to do to wake up. Yeah, that should do it. Maybe I'll ask her if I'll get a boyfriend sometime soon as well. Don't judge me, everyone cares about that crap.

Aang walks back into the room looking proud of himself. Sokka looks like he's about to say something, but I beat him to it. "Oh Aang, you're such a _powerful bender_, I'm a little jealous." I put lots of emphasis on the words because I want him to realise that I know what he's done and what he's heard. I give him a sly grin so that he knows I'm aware of what I'm truly saying. It apparently works because his eyes nearly shoot out of their sockets. Sokka looks from Aang, to me and back. "I don't even want to know."

Aunt Wu and Katara emerge from the other room. "Okay, who's next?"

"Alright, let's get this over with." Says Sokka while he stands up and stretches.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it; self inflicted." She states in a monotone voice, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"But you didn't even read my palms or anything!" he whines, holding his hands in a questioning gesture.

"I don't need to; it's written all over your face." Now it's Sokkas turn to look unimpressed.

"You there, come with me." She demands, motioning to Aang. I'm glad she's picked Aang, because it gives me a chance to ask Katara something. "Hey Katara,"

"Yeah?"

"You know that lotion you offered to let Aunt Wu use? Could you lend me some as well? My hands are feeling kinda' dry." I ask, again asking something it would be impossible for me to know, although I'm not being as obvious as I previously was.

"Sure, I'll get it for you when we go back to Appa." Perhaps I should have been just as obvious, because she apparently didn't catch my hint.

"Hey, wait a minute, Katara never said anything to Aunt Wu about lotion!"Good boy, Sokka. Katara finally gets the hint and smiles, surprising me. "You really are all knowing aren't you?" she says warmly. Sokka looks completely lost. Katara notices this and explains everything to him. "I talked to Aunt Wu about My hand lotion while she was telling me my fortune. There's no way she could have known that. So, she must really know all about us." Sokka looks at me for a second before furrowing his brow and turning around while muttering another "Pfff". Well, gee thanks.

Just then Aang runs into the room looking very happy. "Your turn!" I laugh and respond with, "Wow, you look happy, I assume the bones had good cracks in them." Katara and Sokka look at me in confusion. "What bones?" They both ask in unison. "You tell them Aang, I have to go talk to Aunt Wu." I head into the room feeling confident that I've convinced them, maybe 2/3 of them.

When I enter the room, Aunt Wu is picking up the last bits of bone off the floor.

"Hello Aunt Wu. I'm glad I finally get to speak with you." I give her a small bow. I try to be as polite as possible so that she won't hesitate in helping me.

She gazes at me for a moment before walking up to me, keeping eye contact the whole time. She stares at my face for a moment. "Follow me" Okay, easy enough. She brings me to the back of the large room, where there is a large mirror. I look at my reflection, completely dumbfounded. I'm so surprised because, well, to be honest... cartoon looks good on me. I look about 10 pounds lighter, but I still have all my curves (my only complaint is that my waist is less wide than my head. I know that's common in cartoons, but still.).

Have you ever seen a cartoon character with thousands of freckles on their face? Neither have I, because I have around 6 on each cheek (a welcome change if you ask me). And honestly, it looks cute. My skin is all an even tone now, without all those funny tan lines. Lastly, my eyes look really cool. They're still their natural blue, but they're big. "Wow..." escapes my lips before I even realise it. Aunt Wu looks at me with a serious expression. "This is your first time seeing yourself, is it not?" I tear my gaze from my face and bring it to hers before admitting honestly that it was. "Come child, I will tell you how to get home, but first tell me how you arrived."

"How did you..." I begin to ask, but shake my head at myself. I already know the answer to that. We go sit on some cushion around a fire in the center of the room. I tell her everything: about my fight with my friend, running into the woods, falling, waking up surrounded by my companions, and coming here. When I'm finally done telling her everything, she simply gazes in the fire for what seems like ages. She then stands and fetches something from inside a cupboard on the wall beside us.

"You will breathe in this powder. It will make you unconscious immediately. While unconscious, you will have visions of your own world, and what you are doing now. You will awaken after only two minutes, so pay close attention to what happens around you. You will tell me exactly what happened when you wake up."

I'm still for a moment, trying to absorb everything she has said. I give her a look of understanding before nodding. She opens a small leather pouch and raises it to my nose. I breathe deeply. The powder stings my nostrils greatly, but I keep inhaling. It's odd, but the powder has no smell whatsoever. I hope it's not crack or something.

Suddenly I can no longer see. I wait for the supposed visions to start, but nothing happens. The longer I wait, the more afraid I become. I begin to scream, _'What's happening? Start you dumb visions! I need to go home! please...' _I sit in the cold darkness alone, unable to move, two minutes has never felt so long. I start to see something. Relief floods over me instantly, only to disappear just as quickly when I see Aunt Wu staring down at me.

"Tell me child, what did you see?" I return her serious expression with a frightened one. "nothing." I barely manage to whisper before I feel a tear flow past my left temple. Her serious expression turns into one of pity. "I feared that this would happen." She waits for me to sit up in my seat before continuing. "It is very possible that you may not be able to return home. Though for good reason." I feel a big painful lump start to form in my throat. "The spirits have brought you here, for you are not meant to be in your world at this time. The spirits have something great planned for you, though it has cost you dearly." She clears her throat before continuing. "The only advice I can give you, is to follow your instincts, and let destiny carry you on your journey." She turns and attempts to smile at me. "If it so happens that you can't return home, you could start a new life here in this world." I try to smile back, but I can't seem to control the muscles of my face. Nor my tear ducts apparently. My eyes are never ending streams as I give her a quick bow with my head, and head for the door. As I'm opening the door she speaks up. "Never give up hope. You have a great spark in your soul that I've never come across before, it will surely help you on your journey." I nod my thanks and exit.

Katara jumps from her seat when she sees me. Sokka and Aang just wear concerned expressions. "Are you alright? Did she say you'll never get married? I'll go water whip her for you, I swear." I just shake my head and start heading for the door. They follow me outside. I climb up on Appa's saddle and lie down, curled in as small a ball I can make myself. No one tries to bother me. They talk for a second about their predictions before walking away. I think back to what happens in this episode. Right about now Aunt Wu should be giving that prediction about the volcano. I don't care. I know that Aang and Katara and Sokka save the town in the end. They don't need my help. I'm useless.

Later that day, Aang and Katara get onto Appa to go and change the clouds. Katara puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. "We're going to—"

"change the clouds and save the town, I know." I get down from Appa. I turn to face them again. "If it means anything, your plan works, but you have to hurry." I turn and walk away before they can respond.

I lean against Aunt Wu's building, waiting for nothing in particular, just thinking.

I think about my parents, my friends, school. My life. It's all gone, and I don't know if I'll ever get it back. I feels like the weight of the world is crushing my chest.

But I'm here for a reason, right? I need to change things, save lives, be a hero. Kick some ass, take names, you know?

I hear the shouts from the villagers, and Sokka telling them his plan. It's all very vague, as though very far away. When I see the volcano erupting, I snap back to reality. I can feel the boom of the eruption in my chest. I try to get to my feet. I wobble slightly and my legs are in pain from sitting in the same position for hours. I have to get to Aang. I have to be sure he knows what to do. People are all running in the opposite direction as I run to Aang.

I make it to the giant trench the village has dug. It's nearly full and the lava is still flowing strong. I hear Katara yelling, "It's Too Much! It's Going To Overflow!" Sokka turns to Aang, "WHAT DO WE DO AANG?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Why doesn't he know? He should be bending by now. It doesn't matter now. I have to tell him.

"AANG! USE YOUR AIR BENDING TO HARDEN THE LAVA INTO ROCK!" I didn't need to tell him twice. He leads into the air and gathers wind around him. He then slams into the ground, blasting the air in all directions, forcing the lava to retreat for a moment. He takes a deep breath, and blows a giant gust of wind that instantly hardens the lava into a tall wall all around the trench.

"Wow, you were right you know, he is a powerful bender." Sokka says to me. I see confusion on Katara's face.

"Wait, what did you just say?" says Katara, with curiosity in her voice. I look from Sokka to Katara. "Nothing, it's just that earlier we were talking about how powerful a bender Aang is. And, well, it's true." I look at Katara, with warm smile.

"I guess he is..." Katara says, staring in awe at the young boy in front of her.

"Do you believe me now, Katara?" I ask, keeping the warm smile.

"yeah..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey,"

"You didn't really see love in my fortune did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear."

I'll tell you a little secret young man. Just as you reshaped these clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny." At this she looks above Aang's shoulder, into my eyes, and smiles. I nod in understanding.

"Goodbye everyone, it was so nice to meet you!" Announces Katara from atop Appa. She then looks down at the young girl standing in front of the Bison and adds, "Take care Meng." Meng waves and replies with a polite, "Take caaare!". As I jog by her, I hear her mutter, "floozy." under her breath, while keeping a straight face. I laugh, carefree.

I climb onto Appa. "You're coming?" whines Sokka. I glare at him. He shuts up. I'm happy.

"Oh! By the way, since you guys all just _FORGOT TO ASK_," I proclaim, grabbing the attention of the group. " my name is _**ALICE!" **_If it's even possible to look surprised, guilty, scared, and apologetic all at once, they achieved it.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Sokka says to Aang.

"Nah, it's cool, brah." I get a look of confusion, and I accept the fact that that's probably all I'm going to get for a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Woo hoo, three chapters.**

**The more you review, the more I ignore my homework and make you happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, or any of its characters. Though I do own Alice, because everyone owns OC's. **


End file.
